Ken Senju
(千手扉県) Ken is a simple shinobi in Konohagakure. He is currently apart of the Sky-Ken-Jot-Miru squad, which to him is one of the best squads of all time. Background Ken was born in the Senju clan of Konoha, with his older sister. As a little kid, he was considered the shy type around his parents, which he tried to get out of by hanging around other people, forcing himself to speak and talk around anyone and everyone until it was just second nature to him. Pretty soon, he was doing it without even realizing it, which, in his parents eyes, made him eligible to join the shinobi academy. Upon the neccessary classes and what not, he had failed the exam once at the age of ten and passed on his second try at the age of twelve, close to his birthday. He tried to help out around the village, even when the help wasn't needed at all, which is why people tend to move away from him. He also tries to hang around a lot of people, because after he became a graduate, his parents removed him from his home. So he hangs around others so he doesn't feel alone. During the first few days of Ken's starting of the academy, he began to become a bit more social, and in that time, his sister was already on the verge of graduating. He was bad in school and his sister knew that and tried to push him to become a bit more focused on school. When he failed the first time, his sister helped him, but she had also graduated by then. At some point, he had made a promise that after he had graduated, that he would be doing the protecting and not his sister. His sister was on a mission, but during that time, he was at the end of one of his classes, finally learning the bunshin technique, when he had gotten the news that his sister had died during the mission that was outside of the village. He was more angry then sad at the fact that he had made a promise to her and couldn't fulfill it because of him failing it the first time. It was by then he had began to take being a ninja more seriously and because of his sister dying that he had gotten the drive to pass it on his second try and graduate from the academy. Personality Although, he is seen as mostly hyperactive, or excited in every aspect, he is genrally a pretty chill person when not around people -generally people he doesn't know-. He likes to win games and competitions as seen when he played in the shinobi event that the Hokage set up. He tends to not like to lose, also seen when the rope between him and Skyler was cut and he went on his knees and cried in a comedic fashion. He still holds some of his shy aspect towards certain people, preferrably people that he sees as past his league. Ken doesn't try to go after people that he knows won't either befriend or accept him. Rather, he would try to prove his worth to them in a weird way, but in hindsight, it works for him. The way Ken shows his shyness towards people is through avoiding them once or twice. At other times, he stays silent for real long periods of times when he is around said person as well. Pushing that aside, Ken wouldn't let his own personal feelings get inbetween his friends, as he would rather die to protect them. No matter the cost. Though he does take survival as a number one opportunity. ''Nickname'' Ken the Speed Demon Little K Ken-ken Category:People